Forever Together
by AlvinBrittanyForever
Summary: Alvin and Brittany fall in love to each other when they're in high school. They thought that they will be together forever. But they changed, had some rivals, broke up, and noticed that love isn't as easy as they thought. AxB
1. Every Love Story Has A Beginning

**Hi. Okay. I know I always say that but again, I'm trying to rewrite WHO. And I got bored, so I decided to start this story. It will be very long, I guess. **

**And, I just came from England on Sunday. I'm so tired. And I have a trunk of homeworks! And I'm still in Fanfiction. :D I said that I'm crazy.**

**Anyway, I started babbling again.**

**This is my new story. And of course AlvinxBrittany. But contains SimonxJeanette and TheodorexEleanor too.**

**Well... Enjoy. Sorry for the mistakes, and REVIEW! :D**

* * *

**Brittany's POV:**

****Everything started at that sunny Saturday morning.

Dave, Miss Miller, boys, my sisters and I made a picnic in the park. It was beautiful. We ate sandwiches, sang songs, talked about some stupid stuff and of course, ran to the middle of the park and ruined someone's picnic. And, as always Dave and Miss Miller got mad at us.

It was one of the rarest times which we didn't argued. I mean, of course Jean and Elle are happy with their best friends. But I can't say the same thing about me and Alvin. But, today he didn't say irritating things to me. He was very nice to me. At least, until now.

We know each other for a long time. Now we're all 16 years old. And we know each other so much. Sometimes I hate Alvin to doing things to humiliate me. But he is still my best friend. And he will always be.

And, by the way, I don't love him like a best friend anymore. I have a... Ugh. I hate saying that. I have a small crush on him. But secretly!

Whatever.

I had sat under the big willow tree. Simon and Jeanette had started researching plants. Ugh, that nerds. Theodore and Eleanor, of course had sat on the picnic blanket, eating something. Dave and Miss Miller... They had sat on the ground too. They were talking about something which I couldn't understand even a word, problaby about their bussiness.

And Alvin...

I don't know where is he. I saw him went with Simon and Jeanette but I don't think Alvin will research something. Problably he's teasing with Simon and Jeanette right now.

I put my back on the tree's torso. The tree was like a tent. I had some privacy there. This was a good decision to sit there. The big willow tree was around me like a tent, like a room, and like a castle. I closed my eyes slowly.

"Britt?" I jumped in surpise when I heard someone's calling me. I looked to my left, and there, it was Alvin.

"Yeah?" I said. But my voice went out more like a whisper. I blushed at that. He smiled at me. I melted inside. He has a really good smile.

"I have something for you." he said, still smiling. I smiled back. But I was in a question pool inside. He? Have? Something? For me? Maybe it was one of his pranks.

"Oh... I-I... What's it?" I couldn't decide what to say. He shly bit his lip. I looked at him with a what-the-hell-are-you-doing look. Then he slowly took something from his back, then leaned to give it to me.

I looked at that thing. My eyes widened when I saw it. It was... A flower. It was a deep pink rose. It was really beautiful. First, it was my favorite color. Second, it was flawless. Just perfect. And last, _he _gave this to me.

I slowly reached my hand out to take it. He softly left it on my right hand. I smiled ear-to-ear, gently carressed the rose. I looked at him. He smiled at me.

"Alvin, that's so beautiful." I said. His smile turned into ear-to-ear. I blushed. And I can swear that I saw him blush too.

"Y-Yeah." he said. I touched his hand. He looked at me. And I noticed one more time that how gorgeous his eyes are.

"What was that for?" I said.

He frowned, sighed, then spoke. "Britt, I... I throught it's beautiful and..." he gulped. "I throught it should be taken to someone who more beautiful than it."

My eyes widened. I was so shocked. Does he feel the same way?

"I really like you Alvin." I said. This was the best day of my life.

"Me too." he said, but this time there was a mischievous smirk on his face.

HE'S LYING! Great, he turn my dream into a nigthmare again.

"Liar." I hissed. He laughed and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not lying." he said calmly, but still grinning. I folded my arms, and tried to look like angry. I was. But I was more sad. That was so embarassing.

"Prove it." I argued. He chuckled.

"With pleasure." he said flirtiously. Then suddenly...

Suddenly...

Suddenly...

A pair of lips have pressed on mine.

I was... I was... Shocked, surprised, unbelieving, melting inside, happy, confused... The list can be continued forever.

I took a deep breathe. In fact, I tried. Then I started kissing him back.

That was... Just perfect. This was my first kiss. And I was happy to do it with Alvin. I felt sparks walking inside me. My stomach fluttered. That classical love thing. And yeah, I don't like him. I love him.

I found out just now. He was always been my best friend, worst enemy, strongest rival, and now, my boyfriend.

I felt guilty for thinking that he's lying. He was saying the truth, and this kiss is its proof.

After a few minutes we pulled away, looked at each other. He smirked again. Ugh. Stop it, boy. I'm feeling horny.

"Is it enough to prove my love?" he asked teasingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah." I said. He laughed.

"And I think you're my girlfriend now." he said, flirtiously. I nodded happily.

"Yeah. We're finally together." I said.

That day, I throught that love is so easy like this. It doesn't have any pain. But I was wrong. This was just the inoncent side of love.


	2. A Weird Conservation

**Wow! I'm fast :) 2 chapters in one day. My new record :D**

**Anyway, hope you liked first chapter. Chapters will be longer since now.**

**By the way, I didn't touched a piano for a month, and now I'm freaking out. Yesterday I played piano with the loudest volume it has ever in the middle of the night. I said that I'm crazy :D**

**R&R :) Sorry for mistakes.**

* * *

****_3 months later..._

**Brittany's POV: **

****We are dating with Alvin for 3 months and, I have to admit. It wasn't like what I expect.

I told him everyday to call or text me in his house, but my inbox and calling history are empty. When I asked why, he said that Dave took his phone away from him. But a week ago, when Dave came to us for giving Miss Miller a cake, I asked him that. And guess what?! He said that he have no idea what I'm talking about!

I said this to Alvin, but he didn't look like to care. He said that Simon threatened him to not call me, because he and Dave are sick of having bad bills. And he said that Simon thought Dave'll get mad at him if he learns Simon threatened Alvin. That's why he had lied to me. That's what did he say.

It was a ridiculous story but I believed him. Because he said that he loves me more that anything.

I smiled when this sentence came up to my mind. But frowned when I remembered how did he lie to me.

I tried to not care. I did my best.

But the worst thing is Alvin don't act like my boyfriend in school. He said that it's because he has a lot of football practises. That's why we can only be together while we're walking to our houses. And sometimes, at the weekends.

I was looking out from my room's window. Then suddenly my door has knocked.

"Yeah?" I yelled.

"Britt? Sweetheart? It's me." someone said. Then I recognized that voice. It was Miss Miller's.

"Come in!" I yelled. Then my door slowly opened and Miss Miller walked in.

"What's wrong, mom?" I asked. She only shook her head.

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you." he said. But I could realize her voice's tone. She was worried about a thing.

She sat on my bed. I did the same.

"So? What's it?" I asked, but then felt guilty. Because my sentences and my voice's tone were snapping at her. I was angry, and I didn't know why. Perfect.

She sighed, looked at my eyes. And I saw the hurt and worry in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I was confused. What does it mean?

"Yeah. I guess." I answered simply. She only nodded. After a long silence, she spoke up:

"Is something's bothering you?" I didn't understand first.

"Why?" I answered with a question. She sighed again.

"You seem so... Different sweetie." she took my hand. "Your sisters and I noticed that. You're not like yourself. You are so... Sad, and angry." I looked at her. She was right. I wasn't like myself. "We're all worrying about you Britt. Please tell me what's bothering you."

I couldn't speak first. I felt guilty. She was so, so right. I didn't eat anything, I didn't talk to anyone, I couldn't bring my mind back together. But _why_?

Then it hit me. It was Alvin! I was so upset because he lied to me! I was so angry because of that! And I was so bothered because I missed him like crazy!

"M-Miss Miller, I think you're right." I looked away. "You know my new relationship with Alvin. I just... He lied to me already and..." I felt my tears are raising up. "I miss him. But I think he don't care!"

With that, I started crying. Miss Miller caressed my cheek to stop my tears.

"Shhh, Britt. I'm sure he cares." she hushed me sweetly, but seriously. "He loves you, and you love him. But..." I froze when she said but. What but?

"Are you sure this is the true love?" My eyes widened at this question.

"Of course I'm sure." I said. But I wasn't that sure. I mean, I love him more than everything, but I'm not sure he feels the same way. She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, well. I just don't want you to get hurt by him, okay?" she said. I nodded.

"But... A-Alvin won't do that to me." I said, trying to stop my tears. Miss Miller sighed.

"Honey, I don't wanna say something which will bother you but..." she took a deep breathe. "How can you be that sure?"

I looked at her, confused. Don't she trust Alvin?

"Miss Miller, he's my best friend. And I trust him." I said, tears finally stopped.

"Britt," she whispered. Then looked away. "Me too but... How?"

I looked at her. This was a difficult question. But I had an answer. Just 4 words, but means something so strong.

"Because he loves me." I whispered. She nodded.

"I know but, I hate seeing you unhappy." she said, and finally smiled. "But althrought don't forget these things, okay?"

I nodded. She stood up, kissed me on my head, then went.

This was a weird conversation. Unlistening Miss Miller, I tried to forget this event. But it didn't work. That conversation sticked me like a glue.

* * *

**What do you think? Does Miss Miller know something? Does Alvin hide something? Why did he lie to her? Review! And, I will beat my own record. Chapter 3's coming. :)**


	3. Shock of the Dance Night

**__**  
**And, now I almost beated my record, 3 chapters in 1 day. **

**Anyway. It's almost 2.30 a.m. in Turkey and a few minutes ago, something started ringing loudly, like an alarm, or siren. I creeped out :)**

**Enjoy. Sorry for mistakes, it's 2.30 a.m. :D Review.**

* * *

_2 Weeks Later..._

**Brittany's POV (Okay, I will say you if this turns into someone else's POV, right? :D)**

****It has been 2 weeks, since my mother and I had a weird conservation. I'm still thinking about that. Alvin is still not texting or calling me. I see him everywhere but he don't even look at me.

Last weekend, we went to the beach together. I mean, Dave, Miss Miller, boys, Alvin, my sisters and me. And, he talked to me. I admit. But it was so weird.

_~Flasback_

__I lay to my back to sunbathing. After a few minutes staying unmoving, I felt Alvin's eyes on me. I took a deep breathe, then sat up, and looked at him.

He had sat on the sand. He had wore his red swimsuit. His muscles were showing theirselves from his sandy body. His hair was tousled and mess, as always. He looked very handsome.

He eyed me like I'm a stranger. I sighed.

"Alvin?" I said, pleading him to answer. Luckily, he did.

"Yeah?" I looked away. Why did he act like this?

"Do you..." I couldn't continue. Alvin looked at my eyes, raising an eyebrow. I sighed. "Do you... Do you still l-love me?" I asked, hoping for yes.

He nodded. "Of course, Britt." he said. I shook my hand. Tears started to raise again.

"Then, why do you act like this?" I said, my voice cracked. He sighed. He slowly leaned in and kissed me on my cheek.

"Look, I'm sorry. But, I was so busy with some sports and stuff. And-" I cutted him off.

"So, sports and stuff are more important than me, right?" I snapped. Great, we were arguing again. But this time this was totally his fault.

"Britt, no. You're the most important thing in my life. Okay, I just spent some time with my friends. And we have a football match next week. So please understand me." he said, caressing my cheek. I sighed.

"Okay." I whispered. He smiled and kissed me with passion.

_End of Flashback~_

Tonight, there was a dance in our school. The halls are full of the people who trying to ask someone out. But, I don't have that problem.

Last year, there was a dance too. There were so many guys who asked me but I decided to go alone. I went with my friends.

This day finished so quickly, and everyone ran to their houses to getting ready for the dance. I didn't wait for Alvin. We quickly ran to our house, all of us went to own rooms.

I opened my wardrobe, and took my light pink, sparkling dress. It was a club dress, and it was very short. I have to be careful to the boys. :) Anyway. I wore my dress and my black, high heeled shoes. I made-up my face, let my hair fall down to my chest. Then I went to the living room.

As always, I was the one who came out so late.

Jeanette had wore a purple skirt with a sparkling white top. Her hair was in her bun, as always. But it was tidier. She was such a chick. Eleanor, had wore a green dress which fall down to her knees. Her hair was loose and mess. She was such a rocker.

When they saw me, they gasped. It was so unexpected. That's why I jumped in surprise.

"You're amazing Britt!" exclaimed Eleanor.

"She's right! You're... Wow." screamed Jeanette.

"Thanks guys. You two are so gorgeous too." I said, cheering.

"Thanks." they said in unison.

"Girls are you rea-" it was Miss Miller. She walked to the living room, and when she saw us, she cutted off herself with gasping.

"You're... Wonderful!" she exclaimed. We smiled and thanked to her.

"Let's go then." she said. We nodded, and followed her. We got in to her car. She started driving.

Some of the students, thinks that being come here by their mother is a embarassing thing. Losers come with their parents.

But I don't think so. Miss Miller is like my real mother and I'm not embarassing.

A few minutes later, we got out of the car. We waved at our adoptive mother, and went in to the gym.

That was beautiful. There were lights and decoratings everywhere, and there were big snack tables. There was a loud music. My eyes searched Alvin.

Then I saw him but... No. No! NO! THAT CAN'T BE HAPPENED!

Yeah, I found him but... He was busy enough to see me. Because he was dancing in a romantic way with a black long haired, red dressed girl.

* * *

**OMG! Alvin? Alvin?! ALVIN?! He's cheating on her. Poor Britt :( Anyway, I had beated my own record, 3 chapters in 1 day. :) Review...**


	4. I Love You, and Only You

**Hi guys :) I know, the thing I made in chapter 3, was... Anti-Alvittany. But I'm not. You know that. :) **

**Anyway. I forgot to say that, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes are still rockstars.**

**And, I wrote 3 chapters in 1 day, and I'm updating so quickly, c'mon! More reviews!**

* * *

**Alvin's POV (Today is the day :D):**

I had met Alexa three minutes ago, and now we're dancing.

She was such a good, but bad girl. And she's so, so hot. Yeah, I'm with Brittany but, this doesn't mean that I have to like no one but her.

She has black, long hair which falls down to her waist, and she's so sexy in her red strapless buttoned dress. Dress shows her perky breast, silky legs, and...

Okay, that's enough Alvin. Yeah maybe she's hot, and sexy. But you love Brittany.

No! That's not enough, you're Alvin! You usually liked someone, then dumped her. Brittany is like those girls too. It doesn't matter that she's your best friend.

I argued with myself. Yeah, Brittany really makes me mess. I don't know why. I always liked someone. Or more, be turned on. But this... This time it was different.

I learnt that Alexa is new in our school. She came from San Francisco. She is with her friend, Jessie. And the best thing I learnt, she is my fan. She was really dying for me. Glad to hear.

I wrapped my hands around her. She smiled. I lowered my hands on her body. Lower, lower, lower and...

No, no, no, no! You love Brittany. You can't do this to her.

"Alvin?!" I jumped with this voice. I known that, I really did.

It was my girlfriend.

I immadiately turned my head towards her, and unwrapped my arms around her.

"Hey babe." I greeted smiling. But she was angry. Really, really angry.

"Hey babe!? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" she suddenly yelled at me.

She was so beautiful. She had wore a light pink, sparkling dress. And I could see her flawless legs so clearly. Ugh. Yeah, I'm a pervert. Her auburn hair was falling down to her chest.

But when I saw her face, I felt like crap. She was looking... Hurt, sad, and mad. And that was all because of me. I even saw a few teardrops. I sighed.

"Britt, look it's not-" I was cutten off by Brittany.

"It's not what Alvin?! It's not like as it look like?! I saw wrong?! THERE'S NOTHING TO EXPLAIN, YOU BITCH!" she screamed, then ran away, crying.

I felt like I didn't feel ever. I felt guilty, like crap, like a bitch... I hate when she's hurt. Especially when it's my fault. I starte walking the way which she ran, but someone stopped me.

"Alvie?" Alvie? Only Brittany calls me like that. I turned around, and saw Alexa, smiling at me.

How can she smile when I'm like this?!

"What?" I snapped. She walked to me, and took my hand.

"Where are you going? Who was that girl?" she said faking a frown.

"She was my girlfriend." I hissed, and pulled my hand back. She frowned more.

"Oh." she said, disgusted. I got mad.

"What? Is there a problem?!" I scolded. She sighed.

"You deserve someone better than _her_." she said, grimacing when she said the last word. Then, she started unbuttoning her dress in a seductive way. I could see her breast clearly. And yeah, we're still in public. She hugged me with her legs when she was doing that, and she rubbed me. My eyes widened.

I admit, this really turned me on. But it was really really wrong. I didn't want this. I don't love her. And these things creeped me out. It was like she's going to rape me or something.

"Alexa, stop." I said, and pushed her back. She looked dumbfounded.

"I love Brittany, and only Brittany. Now, leave me alone!" I hissed, then ran the way which was Brittany ran.

I went out to the gym, and ran into the hall. Then I heard sobs. Yes, it was her.

I followed the sobs, and found her in front of the lockers. She had sat on the floor, covered her face with her hands, crying. I sat next to her.

"Britt?" I whispered. She cried harder.

"Leave me alone!" she snapped. I felt really bad. I caressed her cheek softly, then she pushed me.

When she did this, I saw her face. It was red. From anger, but mostly from crying. Her make- up was ruined. But she was still pretty.

"Britt, listen." I whispered. She continued to cry. "I know, I'm a total jerk, but... I didn't do this in a romantic way." I lowered my ears. She was really hurt.

"Sure you didn't Alvin!" she yelled. I sighed. She shook her head. "I thought you love me."

I gulped. I was hurt too. How did I do this?

"Britt, listen." I said, putting a hand to her knee. "I know I don't say this. But you thought true. I love you." she sobbed. "I just met with Alexa, and she wanted to dance, and I agreed."

She shook her head. "Then explain me why your hands were on her fucking ass!" she yelled. I remained quiet. "GOD KNOWS WHAT WILL YOU TWO DO IF I LEAVE! PROBLABLY FUCKING EACH OTHER!" she cried harder, and harder.

I looked at her. What the hell did I do?

"Brittany, no." I said. "I swear we were just dancing! There's nothing romantic!" She sobbed again. "I will never do this to you, baby."

She looked at me. "I love you, Britt." I whispered. She stopped crying, sighed and spoke. "I love you too, Alvie."

I smiled, tilted her chin with my finger, and kissed her.

She wrapped his hands around my neck. It was a cute kiss. Then we started making out. I pinned her to the locker, traced my hands on her body. She stroked my hair, and continued kissing me.

I like that feeling. No, I love. Okay, I kissed girls a lot, but this is different. I love her, but...

No, I can't be in love. I just can't! I love her, but not that much. I'm NOT in love.

We slowly pulled away. I smirked.

"C'mon. It's time for dance." She smiled. I stood up, reached my hand out. She took it and stood up too. We went to the gym hand in hand.

* * *

**Okay, I didn't like showing Alvin like a jerk and pervert. But don't worry, it's just him. He does all these things because he isn't sure his feeling about Britt. **

**And, I learnt something and I am still shocked. Jason Lee's wife is a Turk! I saw it on Wikipedia and thought that one of his fans wrote her own name like his wife. But then I searched it on Google and it's right! For the first time I'm proud of my country :)**

**Hope you liked it. And, this is 2.00 a.m. (I'm a night owl) So PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. A Strange Nigthmare and A Real Nightmare

**Hi!** **I have still dumps of homework, and I'm writing this. PLEASE REVIEW! **

* * *

**Brittany's POV:**

That day we danced till the midnight, then went back to our homes. I threw myself on the couch and fell asleep quickly.

But I couldn't sleep well.

_I was in the park, sitting under that willow tree. I couldn't remember why I'm here. I couldn't remember how did I come here. _

_Then I saw him. I smiled, and ran towards him._

_"Alvin!" I exclaimed. But he didn't seem to hear. I stopped. What's happening?_

_"Alvin?" I said. But he walked towards someone, towards his friends, Wayne, Joe, Lee and... That girl. The girl who danced with Alvin. The girl who almost kept us apart. But she didn't wear anything but her bra and thong._

_"Alvin!" I yelled, walked towards him. But he didn't hear. "Alvie." My eyes widened. This word didn't come to my mouth. I was the one who call him like that. But, this word came to that girl's mouth. That, black haired girl._

_Alvin turned to her. Then she suddenly jumped in his arms, and... Kissed him!_

_"What are you doing?!" I yelled in shock, but again, no one answered. That bitch and my Alvie continued kissing. I ran towards them, pulled Alvin to myself. But nothing happened. I was like a ghost. I felt weak and couldn't pull him anymore. Then I fell to the ground, started crying._

_"Don't cry." this was a boy's voice. I turned around on the ground, and saw a boy with messy black hair, and blue eyes. He was so cute. But I had problems there. So I ignored him, and looked at the couple._

_Alvin pinned her to the tree. MY BOYFRIEND IS MAKING OUT WITH A GIRL IN FRONT OF MY EYES! I stood up angrily, and walked towards him._

_"ALVIN SEVILLE!" I screamed. But he didn't look at me. He continued making out with that girl. I started crying, so hardly. Then someone wrapped his arms around me. I turned my head, and saw that boy with black hair. I tried to push him, but I couldn't. I turned to Alvin._

_Then suddenly, he undid her bra! I gasped. Girl giggled, then Alvin started licking her. I tried to scream again, but the boy put his hand to my mouth. I choked into tears._

_Alvin licked that girl's breast, and girl continued giggling. Then his hands went to her thong, and started taking off it..._

I woke up, gasping. It was a dream. I tried to catch my breathe, holding my chest.

What was that?

I stood up, and yawned. A feeling, was telling me to go to Alvin's house. I went to downstairs, looked at the clock. It was 3.15 a.m. I was still in my pink nightgown. I didn't care. I wore my shoes, and went out from the house.

I was thinking about my dream, or more my nightmare. It was so weird, and scary.

I came to his home. I couldn't ring the bell. I could wake everyone up. I looked at his room's window. It was open! It was my turn to show my skills.

I put my hands to the house, and started climbing. I was always good at climbing. Because I'm the leader of the cheerleaders. I was always be on the top.

I climbed to his window, and jumped inside. But his bed was empty. I opened the door, and went to the stairs slowly. Some noises were coming from the living room. I went to the downstairs very quietly.

There was Alvin, sitting on the couch. He was still in his party clothes. And Wayne, Joe, and Lee were sitting on another couch. I hided behind the wall, and listened to them.

"Oh boy, so you're really dating with Brittany?" said Joe. Then Lee spoke. "So you really love her." I smiled. Then my smile disappeared when I heard Alvin's answer.

"Yes, and no."

No? Doesn't he love me?

"She's just one of the girls who I dated. I like her. She's pretty. And she loves me. So we're dating." he added. I froze.

Is he using me for my beauty? Doesn't he love me? Am not I his best friend?

"Oh right." said Wayne raising his eyebrows. "Admit it, Alvin. You're madly in love with her!" then everyone started laughing, but Alvin.

"No. I just like her. That's all." he said, glaring at them.

I looked at the ceiling. He doesn't love me. He doesn't love me. He doesn't love me! But why?

I stood up, and went to upstairs. I jumped from the opened window. Then I climbed back to the ground, went to my house, and threw myself on my bed, cried for 3 hours.

He doesn't love me.

* * *

**I know. This chapter was very short. But I have homeworks!**

**Hope you liked it. Sorry for mistakes. And PLEASE REVIEW FOR ALVIN AND BRITTANY'S SAKE!**


	6. It's Over

**Hi. First, you have to know something. **

**~READ~ They aren't 15. They are 17 years old. Just a little not. ~READ~**

**I do not own any characters except for Alexa and Jesse.**

**Enjoy, Read & REVIEW! Please!**

* * *

**Third Person's POV:**

For 3 months, Brittany didn't talk to me. I didn't see her in school. I thought she was hiding from me but why? After the dance night, we kissed and went to our homes.

Well, I had a little company. My friends came and... I really didn't know what to say. I like Brittany. I really do but... Okay let's say that I love Brittany. But... I'm NOT in love. I know that.

I started worrying about her, so I went to her house.

I rang the doorbell, Jeanette opened the door. "Alvin?" she said, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, um..." I scratched the back of my neck. "May I talk to Brittany?"

She hesitated. Then sighed. "Brittany is out now Alvin." she said. I raised my eyebrow.

"Out? Where?" I asked. She spoke: "She went to shopping." I nodded. Typical Brittany.

"I must talk to her." I said. She waited for a moment. Then spoke:

"Miss Miller's tidying up the house, I can't take you there. You can wait in your home. If Brittany comes I will call you."

I sighed, then nodded. "Okay Jeanette. Thanks anyway." I said sadly.

"You're welcome." She smiled, then closed the door. I didn't feel like go home. I wanted to see her. Talk to her. Hug her. Kiss her.

But Jeanette said that she will call me if Brittany comes. Wait! If Brittany comes... If... Are they hiding something. Problably yes.

It started raining softly. I decided to sit on the porch, waiting for her. So I did it. I started thinking about her, about _love_.

It is a strong word, just like hate. We always said that we hate each other. Yeah, sometimes this was true. She got on my nerves a lot. But there was another thing too. We were best friends. Yeah, I know it's weird to hear the best friends who actually hate each other.

But although, there was a huge trust between us. If one of us was hurt, we always would have supported each other, protected each other, loved each other.

It was raining harly now, but I didn't care.

If something bad had happened, I would have gone to her. Same for her too. We always known each other more than no one could. We always made ridiculous things and told to each other. Because we never got mad at each other for something like this. We always understood.

That's why I started falling for her. She was always my best friend, worst enemy. We drove each other crazy, we yelled at each other, we argued, we always raced. But these things didn't break us apart. Vice versa, it made us stronger.

"Alvin?" Someone called me. It wasn't Brittany. But I was sure I heard this voice before. "Is that you?" I turned to my right and found Alexa, smiling at me. Wonderful.

"Yeah it's me." I snapped. "I guess you know."

"Yeah, I do." her smile turned into ear-to-ear. "Are you alone?" Was it a trick question? Can't she see?

"I'm waiting for my girlfriend." I said, scolding. She grinned.

"Good, it's a perfect time." she said, leaning to me.

"Perfect time for what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Perfect time for _this_." she said and suddenly... Kissed me passionately.

I should have guessed! Her acts was making me think she's gonna do something like this. I tried to push her. I hitted her. But she was like a glue. Nothing happened.

While I was continuing flopping, the front door of the Millers' house opened with a crack. I tried to look at there. There was a figure with... Pink? Brittany? Brittany?!

"Alvin?" she said, her breathe was shaking. Alexa finally pulled away from me. I glared at her, then looked at my heart-broken girlfriend.

"B-B-Brittany i-it wasn- It... I d-didn't..." I stuttered. A few teardrops spilled from her eyes.

"I can't believe you Alvin." she whispered. Then I saw it. Saw that eyes. That beautiful ocean blue eyes with tears, sadness and... Hurt. Hurt because of me.

I never seen her eyes like this before. We lived so much pain, so much anger. But I never seen her really hurt eyes. Never.

What was Alexa thinking about?!

I walked towards Brittany. "Britt, we must talk first. Don't-" she cutted me off.

"TALK? TALK ABOUT WHAT ALVIN?! YOU CHEATER!" she was mad. Really really mad. And scary. Especially under the dark clouds and between the storm noices.

"I didn't want-" I started, but she cutted me off again

"You didn't want, huh? Then what about your acts like I'm nothing to you? What about your ignoring? What about your dancing with another girl? WHAT ABOUT YOUR TALK WITH YOUR FUCKING FRIENDS, SAYING YOU DON'T LOVE ME?" What? What friends? Who? How... "I heard everything Alvin. I HEARD EVERYTHING IN YOUR LIVING ROOM YOU ASSHOLE!"

This time, I was really screwed up. My eyes widened. I froze just like that.

"And remember, I was good at climbing in school!" she yelled. "But I don't expect you to remember. Ya know, you don't love me!" she was actually crying right now.

I sighed. "Britt look, I-" but of course, I couldn't continue.

"No Alvin," she said darkly. I froze, scared of her answer. "It's over."

* * *

**How was it? What was Alexa planning? Because of her Alvin and Brittany broke up. :( But it isn't over yet. The story is beggining now.**

**Hope you liked it. Please Review!**


	7. New Brittany

**Hellooooo! Here I am. Just my classical messages. Enjoy. Sorry for mistakes. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

* * *

**Brittany's POV:**

****I ran away, crying. I had enough. First lying, then ignoring, then flirting with someone else, then saying that he doesn't love me, and now... Cheating on me!

I choked into tears. I didn't know where I'm going. I ran, ran, ran... Then I was tired, so I sat on the ground.

I loved him. I thought he did too. But the I learned that he just liked me. But anywa

y, I was his girlfriend!

I wanna die at this moment. There's no need to live. His fault. He ruined my life! I will never forget this. He was my best friend. And even if he just likes me, he MUST care me.

I remembered what did I feel when I saw him kissing that bitch. I opened the door and saw him, then my heart shattered into million pieces. He tried to explain. But there was nothing to explain. NOTHING! He cheated on me and I saw it with my own eyes.

"Brittany?" I looked up. My make up was ruined. My eyes and face were red from crying. I sobbed. Then I saw a green figure in front of me. Eleanor?

"Are you okay?" I saw Jeanette next to her. They had followed me.

"Do you think I'm okay?" I snapped. Eleanor sighed, then they sat next to me.

"We learned what happened." said Jeanette and put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm really sorry."

"Me too." said Eleanor. "I know he's a bad boy but I never expect Alv-" I cut him off.

"Don't say his name!" She sighed. We sat in the silence for a minute. I could just hear my heart beats, crying sounds and a human voice sough. I realized that we're in the park. The park when we started... Dating. Jeanette broke the silence.

"Britt we know you loved him." I kept quiet, waited for Jeanette to continue. "And he loved you back." I shook my head. "I know he did."

"Then why Jeanette?" I looked at her. "Why did he say that he doesn't love me to their friends? Why did he lie to me? WHY DID HE CHEATED ON ME?!" I yelled at the end.

"Do you still love him?" asked Eleanor. I didn't answer first. Do I still love him? After the things that he did to me? Is my love strong enough to stand? Or will it die just like that? I thought for a moment then I answered.

"I don't think so." Jeanette sighed. It was a silence, again. I just sat, not crying but sobbing.

"You should bring yourself together." said Eleanor. I known that. But how? After all these things, how can I bring myself together? How can I be happy again.

"What did you say?!" we jumped with this voice. I turned around, and saw a girl. She was like a rocker. There were some boys on a bench and girl was yelling at them.

"I'm a girl and I can't hit you?" she yelled again. I gave my all mind to this conservation.

"Yeah, I said that. So?" one of the boys scolded. Girl sneered, then suddenly pulled him and threw him to a side. Then she pushed the other boy, and kicked the other one. Then she smiled.

"Thanks." she said and sat on the bench, putting her legs onto it.

Then it hit me. It was his fault! He made me feel like this! He ruined my life. And I must get revenge! I must make him feel what did he make me feel!

"Girls, I think I found how can I bring myself together." I said smiling.

_I'm Brittany Miller. And I swear that I'm gonna turn Alvin Seville's life into hell._

__I stood up. Jeanette and Eleanor were confused, and surprised for my sudden standing up. I saw the mall behind the trees. I can do it. I will do it. I swore that I will do it.

I grinned evilly, and starting walking to the shopping mall. I need to change myself.

* * *

**Alvin's POV:**

****"I can't believe you Alvin!" I rolled my eyes at my brother.

"Simon, I've already felt like shit. Please, that's enough." I snapped. He was still mad. I didn't understand why. It was about me and Britt.

When Brittany broke up with me and ran away, I couldn't know what to do. Alexa was gone. She had gone away after kissing me. Then Jeanette and Eleanor came out of the house, 'critized' me and I wanted to follow Brittany. But they didn't accept. They wanted me to go home. I had to accept. Then they went after my ex-girlfriend and I went home. When I told what happened to everyone in the house, they never stopped cutting up rough.

"I bet Brittany is so sad at this moment." said Theodore. I shook my head.

"She's just a girl." I said crossing my arms. "Why are you over reacting that much?"

"Just a girl? SHE WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND!" Simon yelled. I rolled my eyes again.

"I know." I said calmly. "But I didn't do anything! It was Alexa!" They all rolled their eyes. Dave was driving to the school. He was so angry. He ignored me all the time. His eyebrows were always furrowed. I was scared of saying something to him.

We came to school. Dave didn't even say goodbye to us, just drove away. We went in. Our first lesson was music, my fav. I made my way to the music room. Then the bell rang and everyone ran to their classes. I went in to the music room, and sat on a desk. Simon and Theodore did too. I saw Jeanette and Eleanor in the class, but Brittany wasn't here.

"Did you see Brittany?" I asked to Theo. He shook his head. I nodded. Jeanette and Eleanor sat near us and glared at me. I sighed.

"Good morning guys." It was our music teacher, Mr. Loreen. He counted us, then furrowed his eyebrows.

"Where's Brittany?" he asked. I sighed.

"I think she won't come today. Cause she's problably still in her home, crying and-" I couldn't continue, because the door opened and...

It was her. But she was really different. She had no ponytail, first of all. Her hair was falling down to her waist. Her make up was different. She was like an emo or rocker. On her eyelids, there was an intensive black and deep pink painting. Hey, I'm a boy. I don't know it's name. Her lipstick was deep pink, she was scary, but hot.

Her clothes were all black. She had a black leather jacket with a black shirt and black leather shorths with black leather boots. She was really scary, but still pretty, hot and sexy.

We all gasped at her.

"Brittany?" said Simon and Theodore at the same time. She hurled her hair.

"Brittany? Why are you late?" Mr. Loreen asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Sorry." she said sarcastically. My eyes were widened. My mouth was opened. I was thinking that she won't come! How could she bring herself together?

She slowly walked towards me, I got nervous. Well, it isn't so nice when a rocker girl walked towards you.

She glared at me, then put her hands on my desk.

"Stand up." she said, more commanded. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" I didn't know why I'm doing this but I couldn't help. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna sit here, idiot!" she said. I narrowed my eyes.

"I came first." I said coldly. She raised her eyebrows.

"Really?" she asked. Then sneered. "I tried to do it nicely but," I froze. Was that her nice way? "You didn't leave me a choice." Then she pulled me from my collar, raised me up.

It was strange. There was a huge power coming from her. I never known that. I was in the air now. I could hear the children laughing. She put me down to the ground and sat on my desk.

"You better don't mess with me, Alvin." she said. She was changed. Really really changed. She wasn't that Brittany I know, live with. She wasn't my best friend. She was a completely different person now. She was new. She was a new Brittany.

* * *

**Well, the story has just began. You will see the revenge of Brittany. Well... REVIEW!**


	8. Undo It

**Hiiii! It's the 8th chapter of Forever Together. The story began. Enjoy. Sorry for mistakes. READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

**Brittany's POV:**

I never thought that making Alvin scared is that fun. I don't know what do they think, but I loved my new version. I changed. And I don't think I will change back soon. I swore. And I can't, nor won't regret it.

"Alright guys. We have..." Mr. Loreen looked at his watch. "5 minutes. Do you have any special things to share?"

Then an idea popped to my mind. I smirked. "I do!" I exclaimed. Mr. Loreen turned towards me.

"Oh Brittany..." he hesitated first. Then spoke. "What's you idea?"

"I'm gonna sing a song." I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" he said coldly. "Come here then." I smirked evilly. I stood up, walked to the stage of the music room. I looked at my sisters. I just hoped they understood. Then they nodded and came next to me.

I took out my USB from my pocket and trusted it in the music player. Then I pressed play, and everywhere echoed with the song's voice.

"I want you to know something." I said while the song's intro was playing. "This song is dedicated to my ex-boyfriend."

_I should have known by the way you passed me by_  
_There was something in your eyes and it wasn't right_  
_I should have walked but I never had the chance_  
_Everything got out of hand and I let it slide_

I started singing looking at Alvin.

_Now I only have myself to blame for falling for your stupid games_  
_I wish my life could be the way it was before I saw your face_

Jeanette and Eleanor made vocals to me.

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_  
_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_  
_And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_  
_You had my heart, now I want it back_  
_I'm starting to see everything you lack_  
_Boy, you blew it, you put me through it_  
_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

We danced on the stage.

_Na, na, na, na, na_  
_Na, na, na, na, na_  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Now your photos don't have a picture frame_  
_And I never say your name and I never will_  
_And all your things, well I threw them in the trash_  
_And I'm not even sad_

I walked towards him. He was scared. I giggled.

_Now you only have yourself to blame for playing all those stupid games_  
_You're always gonna be the same and, oh no, you'll never change_

I hurled my hair. All the students but Alvin started dancing or clapping. Even Simon and Theo.

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_  
_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_  
_And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_  
_You had my heart, now I want it back_  
_I'm starting to see everything you lack_  
_Boy, you blew it, you put me through it_  
_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_Na, na, na, na, na_  
_Na, na, na, na, na_  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_You want my future, you can't have it_  
_I'm still trying to erase you from my past_  
_I need you gone so fast_

I stood on Alvin's desk. He jumped and stood up.

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_  
_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_  
_And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_  
_You had my heart, now I want it back_  
_I'm starting to see everything you lack_  
_Boy, you blew it, you put me through it_  
_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_  
_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_  
_Boy, you blew it, you put me through it_  
_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

I finished the song. Everyone cheered, but Alvin. We sat back on our chairs.

"Good job girls." Mr. Loreen said. Then the bell rang. "See you." he said. Everyone ran out of the classroom. I stood up and slowly walked to the door. Then I felt someone next to me. I looked, and see 'him'. We were trying to go out at the same time. I rolled my eyes and pushed Alvin. He fell to the floor.

I smiled evilly and went out.

I had changed. All my smiles and grins are now in an evil way. My eyes are always dark. Why? Because of him. He did this to me. And he is gonna feel what I felt. He is gonna live what I lived. He is gonna cry like the way I cried. He blew it, he put me through it. And I wanna undo it.

* * *

**Uh oh. Brittany really changed. What will she do next? And the song which was inside this chapter is Undo It by Carrie Underwood. NO, ı don't like country music. I just liked this song when I heard. And it reminded me of Alvin and Brittany. Anyway, REVIEW.**


	9. Meeting Alexa and Jesse

**Hiii! Yesterday I had a concert. It was great! :) anyway.**

***READ* Just explaining something: This story has some seasons. We are in the second one now. First was "Dating?" It was about their stupid dating season. Second is "Revenge and Hate." you can understand from the title. It's full of hate, revenge, making someone jealous, and something like these. I won't say the third one's name, but you will find out. Not soon, because season 2 is sooo long. Anyway. *READ***

**Enjoy, sorry for mistakes and PLEASE REVIEW! **

* * *

**Brittany's POV:**

I walked on the school hall. That was my second day. Second day of hating and "warning" Alvin. But I never known that it would be that fun! He is scared of me! When I walk in a hall, he goes back. I loved the way it goes.

I bumped into someone and dropped my books. "You idiot!" I yelled. Then I looked at him. He was... he was the same boy! He was the boy I saw in my nightmare. When I saw Alvin kissing that slut's... Never mind. I looked at him. He had blue eyes and black hair. He was cute. But I shook this feeling off. No boys. No boys. They are all same.

He jumped to the ground and started picking my books up. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it." he picked all my books up, stood up and gave them to me. "Sorry. Please forgive me."

I took my books and looked at the boy. I never saw a boy who was that kind. He was so soft and loving, he was reminding me of Theodore. And a little Simon. Ugh, what I'm saying? Don't think about Alvin's brothers! Don't say his name, don't!

"Who are you?" I asked. He smiled sweetly.

"I'm Jesse." he said. "I'm new here. I came from New York."

I raised my eyebrows. He was fucking kind and nice! But he was a boy! Ugh!

"And I'm Brittany." I introduced myself. He nodded.

"I know! I'm a big fan of you!" he exclaimed, then noticed that his voice is so loud, he blushed. I giggled at this. Wait, what am I doing? Why am I... Giggling?!

I shook my head and smiled at him. "Nice to meet you." I said. He smiled back.

"Nice to meet you too." I waved at him weakly and went to my locker, tucking the books in. I grabbed my History books. I huffed. I hated History. I looked at my mirror in my locker. I grinned. So scary and rebel. Just perfect.

I slammed the locker, than jumped when I saw that girl's face.

That girl.

The girl who was kissed with Alvin.

I glared at her. "What do you want?" I shot. She hesitated when she saw my face. But then she took a deep breathe, smiled and spoke:

"Can we talk?" she was trying to sound like innocent. I rolled my eyes.

"No." I smiled, then continued walking.

"It's about Alvin." she said behind my back. I stopped. My heart beated with anger when I heard his name. What the hell? I turned around slowly and looked at her with a glare.

"What?" I said. I furrowed my eyebrows. She walked towards me. She frowned sadly, then sighed.

"It's about kissing. I have something to share." I looked at her. I put a paw on my hip. Maybe she will protect Alvin. Maybe she will say that she kissed him. But that doesn't change anything, does it?

"I-I... I-" she stuttered. I raised an eyebrow. What was she doing? "I... I didn't kiss him."

My eyes opened wide. "He did." she added.

I raised an eyebrow. Of course Alvin did. This girl doesn't have any fault! Alvin did everything! "I tried to pull away but..." she sighed. "His lips were so aggressive and hard on mine. I couldn't."

I froze. Aggressive and hard, huh? Not just a simple kiss, AGGRESSIVE AND HARD! What if she's lying? No, she's not! Alvin could easily do a thing like this. Tears started raising, but I immadiately shook it off.

"Please, don't stay mad at me." she smiled, begging me to forgive. "I wanna be friends."

I sighed. I started singing.

_Hello, hello, baby, you called? I can't hear a thing_  
_I have got no service, in the club, you see, you see_  
_Wha-Wha-What did you say, huh? You're breaking up on me_  
_Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy_

Then she joined me. And the instrumental version of the song I sang started playing. She was kinda good. I was surprised.

_K-kinda busy_  
_K-kinda busy_  
_Sorry, I cannot hear you_  
_I'm kinda busy_

We danced, then I saw there was a crowd around us.

_Just a second, its my favorite song they gonna play_  
_And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh?_  
_You should've made some plans with me, you knew that I was free_  
_And now you won't stop calling me, I'm kinda busy_

We sang together. Then I saw Jesse. He was holding a radio. It was the thing which the song came from.

_Stop callin', stop callin', I don' wanna think anymore_  
_I left my head and my heart on the dance floor_  
_Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna talk anymore_  
_I left my head and my heart on the dance floor_

_Stop telephonin' me_  
_(Stop telephonin' me)_  
_I'm busy_  
_(I'm busy)_  
_Stop telephonin' me_  
_(Stop telephonin' me)_

_Call all you want, but theres no one home_  
_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_  
_'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bubb'_  
_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_Call all you want, but theres no one home_  
_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_  
_'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bubb'_  
_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

She sang.

_Boy, the way you blowin' up my phone_  
_Won't make me leave no faster_  
_Put my coat on faster_  
_Leave my girls no faster_

_I should've left my phone at home_  
_'Cause this is a disaster_  
_Callin' like a collector_  
_Sorry, I cannot answer_

I sang.

_Not that I don't like you, I'm just at a party_  
_And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing_  
_Sometimes I feel like I live in Grand Central Station_  
_Tonight I'm not takin' no calls, 'cause I'll be dancin'_

We sang together.

_'Cause I'll be dancin'_  
_'Cause I'll be dancin'_  
_Tonight I'm not takin' no calls_  
_'Cause I'll be dancin'_

_Stop callin', stop callin', I don' wanna think anymore_  
_I left my head and my heart on the dance floor_  
_Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna talk anymore_  
_I left my head and my heart on the dance floor_

_Stop callin', stop callin', I don' wanna think anymore_  
_I left my head and my heart on the dance floor_  
_Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna talk anymore_  
_I left my head and my heart on the dance floor_

_Stop telephonin' me_  
_(I'm busy!)_  
_I'm busy!_  
_(Stop telephonin' me)_  
_Stop telephonin' me!_  
_(I'm busy!)_

_Call all you want, but theres no one home_  
_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_  
_'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bubb'_  
_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_Call all you want, but theres no one home_  
_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_  
_'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bubb'_  
_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_My telephone, m-m-my telephone_  
_'Cause I'm out in the club_  
_And I'm sippin' that bubb'_  
_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_My telephone, m-m-my telephone_  
_'Cause I'm out in the club_  
_And I'm sippin' that bubb'_  
_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_We're sorry the number you have reached is not in service at this time_  
_Please check the number, or try your call again._

We posed, and everyone clapped and cheered for us. I looked at her. We smiled at each other.

"So?" she asked. I grinned.

"So?" I asked. She put a hand on my shoulder.

"So, I'm gonna be always behind you, and against Alvin." she said. I smirked evilly.

"Good." I said. When she was about to walk away, "Hey!" I stopped her. She looked at me.

"What is your name?" I said.

"Alexa. Alexa Linn." she said. I smiled. I just had my new assistant.

* * *

**I know, it was short. The song which Brittany and Alexa sang was Telephone by Lady Gaga feat. Beyoncé.**

**PLEASEEEE REVIEWWW, I'VE JUST HAD A CONCERT! :)**


End file.
